


Moments

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1984 and Kenny is 20. He is the first to arrive at the lot where they were going to build the first house he drafted since he became CEO. He doesn't know that his life will be forever changed that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Its 1984 and Kenny is 20 years old, living in Culpeper with a surefire goal in his future of being a construction worker. He just opened his own business, Alphin Development Corporation, but because he isn’t 21 yet, he has to wait before he can solely take over the company. It was fine with him, he could watch the standing CEO for things on how to run things and now not to run things. He had visions of his company lasting for many years and possibly even branching out of his little hometown. 

Yep he is pretty happy with his life right now, fresh out of high school, about to have his own house and business, and he had a great girlfriend he can see being married too..

It's 1998 and John has been fired from Lonestar. He is understandably upset and Kenny is consoling him. His adopted son was living the dream of being a singer, a country singer, something he always wanted to do only to have them come crashing via just one day. Kenny is rubbing John's back and telling him that everything will turn out just fine again. Kenny himself was trying to get into the music business with a band of his own called luvjOi, but they weren't having much luck either.

"Just keep trying John, don't give up. You'll make it one of this days.." Kenny was telling John, looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face, "You have to one of these days, you’re the best singer I know thats not me,” Kenny jokes with the last part, successfully bringing a smile to John’s face. 

Its 1984 and they were about to lay foundation to the first house Kenny is building since he took over the business. He was now the owner and CEO of his own company and here he was on a nice, warm Virginian day surveying the land that was eventually going to have a house and a family, or at least someone, living in it.

They just had to first tow away the two abandoned trailers that had been there for quite a while now. Years if he had to guess by the plants and weeds growing the sides. Towing them away shouldn’t be a problem, they would just call a towing company and soon they could get to work. Kenny assured his team prior that this could be quickly taken care of and they can at least get the frameworks down by the end of the day.

The first half of the day went by smoothly, one of the trailers got towed and they told them they’ll have another guy come out in a hour to get the other one. They were able to clear off the ground that was free during the time being. 

Kenny was looking over the blueprints when one of the guys came up to him. It was one of the older ones and Kenny was lucky to have such good employees that respected him as a boss. He had his worries that his decisions as boss would be questioned constantly due to his age, but it turned out his worries were unfounded. Any problems were rare and usually they didn't stay for very long or just weren't hired. 

"Hey umm boss..." The guy started. It was one of his older employees and he was looking like he was a bit unsure on how to put it whatever he was about to say, "There's a problem..."

"What?..." Kenny said, merely just confused and not at all angry or demanding to fix it or they'll all be fired like some of the more newer employees fear he might. Kenny understood the concerns that a young CEO like him might let power go to his head, but assured them that he was going to be a kind boss, a respectful CEO thats treats his employees well, "What's the problem?

"We found some kids living in the trailer with no parents, all minors..." 

This was something Kenny wasn't expecting, "....What!?"

Its 1990, a new year and Kenny and his four kids were starting it out in a new town. Dickson, Tennessee to be exact and they were living in a trailer. It took some adjusting, but they fell into the normal routine as well as they could in a smaller house. Kenny found some work as a furniture maker, and a part time job in a grocery store. It wasn't much but it was enough to get by. Although they do have to get some help in the food department via going to a food bank.

It was winter and they were getting bundled up to make the usual trip down to said food bank. John was, as per usual whenever they make the trip half the time, was worried about being seen by someone who goes to his school.

"Hey Jaime do you know if anyone else from our school will be at the food bank?.." John asked, peering into the girls room.

"You mean other than those that already live here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't know...why?"

"You know why..." Jaime rolled her eyes, but let him continue, "I don't want any of the cool kids seeing me. Then I’ll be branded as lame….possibly for the rest of my life!"

Jamie stared at her brother, it annoys her at times like these how deep he is sucked into the high school social strata, "You do realize that those who would give a shit are nothing more that shallow, vain, immature idiots who thinks someone self worth is in how much money they have.”

“Yeah but...I would be a cool kid whose none of those things and still get girls and goes to parties...I want to be like Dad ten years ago.”

“I want to go to a high school party,” Joy chimed in, having walked into the room to grab a hat and having heard John.

John looked at her with a smile, “You will once you get to high school Joy.”

“Alright! I can’t wait for high school,” Joy happily exclaimed before she started to head out but was stopped by John.

“Wait a second Joy I need to ask you two a favor…” John said, looking at his sisters, "If on by any chance we see any of the cool kids, I'm just a family friend got it?"

"Hey John why do you care so much about what the cool kids think if we're going to the food bank?" 

John turned around and felt akward the moment he heard Kenny's voice. Kenny was leaning on the doorway as the girls left the room.

"Because I'll be otherwise branded as lame and uncool for life! You should know why Dad you were the leader of the cool kids back in Culpeper! You know how things works and what the requirements are."

"John those so called requirements are complete bullshit! Its better to have friends who like you for just you instead of liking you because you have a cool house or have lots of money...I learned that the hard way...and you and your siblings witnessed it in case you've forgotten! My so called high school friends....bailed out on me when they heard about the divorce and me losing the company! They weren't there for me at all, for us. They weren't my real friends John, they're not around helping us in our time of need...and its most likely going to be the same with the cool kids you desperately want to be a part of. No one is really going to give a shit in the real world if you were one if the popular kids or not."

John listens before nodding as a sign he understood, his voice soft and apologetic, "But...you had all those parties and you still got good grades..."

"I know..." Kenny hugs John, realizing how confusing this all was, "Nothing too much ever happens at those parties anyways except a risk of getting caught drinking or getting pregnant if you're not careful. Which speaking off I don't want you to be going off to a high school party."

"But Kenny..." John dropped the more respectful title as he sometimes do. Kenny had told him and his siblings that even though being called dad made him feel old, they can call him that if they wanted to.

"No buts," Kenny felt like right then and there that he was 20 years older than he really was. 

Its 1984 and Kenny went over to chat with the kids and figure out what's going on. The eldest's name was John and he was older his youngest brother in his arms, who was only two years old give or take. Kenny told the kids to follow him to a more quieter area and away from any danger.

"So you were living in the trailer?"

John nodded, his two sisters clinging onto him protectively behind him, or rather the older sister was just more standing behind him while the youngest was more clingy. Kenny was hoping maybe they just gotten lost from their parents or something and stayed overnight in the trailer.

"How long?"

"3 months give or take."

Kenny eyes widen in surprise, "Where's your parents?"

John shrugged, which sent a creeping dread up Kenny's gut, "You don't know where they are...like they just dumped you here?"

"No, we came up here from Texas to visit a relative of ours 6 months ago and we were taking a small hike in the woods cause mom and dad said we could. We ended up playing down the creek a little to long before we realized we should get back because they might've been getting worried. Well we found the house was empty when we got back. We think they might've been kidnapped."

"And you didn't go to any police?"

"We couldn't....and we very much wanted too sir, but we were in the mountains and whoever took them took the cars too."

"Oh my god...." Kenny said softly in reaction. He took a couple of minutes to think, he knew he had to get them somewhere safe for the time being and something to eat as well judging from how they physically look, "You kids must've been barely getting enough to stay alive..."

"He is good at stealing foods," Jaime stated, gesturing to John, "I've been getting good at it too."

"Well I can't leave my job at the moment....but its too dangerous for you to stay and....tell you what I'm gonna call my sister and have her drop you guys off at my place with hot food to eat and I'll figure out what to do next about this tonight when I get back. Is that alright?"

John mulled it over, asking himself if he trusted Kenny.. He didn't want to end up with him and his siblings in a bad situation, but from the way Kenny reacted to them, his gut was telling him that he was genuinely concerned for their health and deeply sadden by their situation, "Yeah, sounds fair enough."

Its 2004 and their debut album has been certified triple platinum. John is ecstatic and is calling Kenny on the phone, yelling with enthusiasm and jumping up and down. They have had decided to breaking into the music business as a duo rather than trying it solo.

"Did you get the news daddy! Did you? Our album hit triple platinum!"

"I just did haha! Just checked my email! We should go celebrate! I'll pick you up and we'll go to that new bar downtown," Kenny said excitedly. John had always felt happy to have someone like Kenny in his life, not only is he his best friend, but also the best adoptive dad/big brother he could ask for. 

Kenny figured out rather fast over the years relatively speaking when to act like how a father would to him. Because of the 10 year gap between them, they both felt like it was more of a little brother under the guardianship of his older brother. Despite this John still called him dad out of respect. Moreso when he was younger, but now its more half of the time he'll call him dad.

Its 1984 and Kenny is in his office the next day. He had driven the kids to his parents house earlier before coming to work. His sister told him she'll be at the farm to help out since she had an unexpected day off. Kenny is grateful for his family.

He is busy working on drafting a more detailed blueprint of the house when he got a call from his sister. He put it on speakerphone and her panicked voice is what made him stop what he was doing, "Charlene is....is everything ok?

"No everything is not ok William! Well I mean everyone is safe and accounted for but no nothing is alright!..." A sound of her taking a breath could be heard before she went on, Kenny was confused, "Look you know how the names of the kids parents sounded familiar to us, but we couldn't place it?...I did some research....do you remember that murder case around 6 months ago....some guy or guys kidnapped a few people from a house up in the woods and ended up dumping them in a river the next county over? It was all over the local news," Kenny could only nod as he remembers watching about it on TV, the worst outcome that he was hoping wouldn't be true becoming a dreadful reality, "Two of the victims names matches the parents...."

"Oh shit...." Kenny closes his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "So the kids are orphans then..."

"Yeah...and they obviously don't know."

"Shit....well let me tell them. Do they have any other relatives they can call?"

"Not really, I asked."

"Fuck."

Its 2004 and Kenny only recently started dating again. It was a women with the unique name of Christiev, whom he met on the set of the music video for Redneck Woman. They hit it off very well and he had a good feeling the kids will like her. He wanted her to meet them as soon as possible so thats what they were doing today, going to dinner with the kids.

The kids knew they were dating, but John was the only one who met her before. His siblings haven't and even then he doesn't think Christiev knows about him adopting. Or actually according to logic she most likely does, it wasn't exactly a secret and it was very easy to search and find out that information.online. 

Christiev came in and was almost immediately engulfed in a hug by a smiling Kenny before he introduced the others just as she sat down next to him. The others greeting her in the process, “This is John but you already met him,” Kenny started out with a light laugh, “This is Jamie, Joy and Isaac.”

“Oh hello nice to meet you all! I have a couple of kids myself, Chris and Cameron….they should arrived in about 5 minutes so you guys will meet them too.,”

Kenny smiled, elated to see his kids react well to his girlfriend, They were eventually going to be one big happy family once he and Christiev get married. He learned early on that things can change in life drastically, but he hopes anyways.

Its 1985 and it took a year for the adoption papers to go through, but he did it, his dream of giving the kids a permanent home with him has finally happened. He is now a happy father to 4 orphans from Texas. He knows they will be happy to hear that they’ve been adopted. Especially two year old Isaac who took a liking to him. Been asking if he was gonna be their new daddy. The news came via Karen, his wife who elected to be a stay at home mom until Isaac started school. She handed him a letter that came in the mail once he got home. Kenny sported a big, happy grin and the family went out to dinner to celebrate.

Its 2014 and their latest album Gravity has been released. They are celebrating ten years together as a band and 30 years that they have been together. It was also the first album they released on their shiny new record label and were very happy with how the fans are responding to the new music. They felt like it was one of the best albums they made so far and felt grateful for have made it this long in the music business as Big and Rich. Sure they had their up and downs like any family, but they always come out on top stronger than ever and ready for more. They hope for another ten years playing as a father/son duo.

Its 1989 and everything came crashing down on Kenny almost literally overnight. The Saving and Loans Scandals was in full effect and he had to fire almost all of his employees and that hit him hard. He even resorted to desperate means in order to try and save his company. More insult was added to injury by the fact that his wife of 5 years was divorcing him. It drove Kenny to nurse his wounds at a bar in down Culpeper, the thought of his kids, his siblings and his family are what keeps Kenny are what keeps him from having a breakdown from all the stress and being a stereotypical alcoholic deadbeat dad.

It was a month after all the drama had died, the dead of winter when he decided to just take the kids and start over in a town where no one would know him or what he did, Kenny and the kids were living in the house he had build on the property of the family farmhouse. He realized his actions in trying to keep ADC a thing probably didn’t do him any good in the eyes of the majority and he felt like it would just be better for everyone if he took the kids and just head elsewhere to start their lives anew. 

His family was trying to reassure him that while there was probably few naysayers regarding him and the company, that didn’t mean the entire city of Culpeper sans his family hated him. But Kenny felt otherwise, knowing he still owes people money and he can’t even repay them back. He knows his sister and parents are trying to make him feel better, but he knows the truth.

“Look guys, I appreciate what y’all trying to do, I really do…” Kenny said one December morning. He was in the process of putting back and various belongings in his truck when his sister and brothers came walking up, “But you know the truth...I’m not exactly welcomed here anymore.”

“You still are Kenneth, to be honest half the town don’t even care,” Robert stated. 

Kenny just stopped from going back into the house to give his brother a stare, “That’s because they didn’t own a business and interacted with me and my company! Look the fact of the matter is that most people here that don't have the last name Alphin here clearly want me out of town. For good."

Wallace was next to say something about this, obviously trying to help out, "You don't know for sure, I mean nobody really said anything out loud. Probably not as bad as you think."

"Well I can tell by the fact that most everyone here in this....stupid town not named Alphin are completely ignoring me now! The reason no one sad anything to my face is because of the unspoken Southern etiquette Wally. Come back to me when all you hear for days at a time is fucking gossip behind your back."

“Dad we got the last of our stuff,” Jaime announced as she came out with her siblings. Kenny turned around and directed them to put it in the back and to get into the truck before turning back to his siblings, “How much is Dad giving me again?"

"Around $3,000," Charlene as Robert took out a check from his coat pocket for Kenny to deposit and gave it to him.

Kenny looked at it then at his siblings before getting into the truck and driving off, "Thanks. I'll give you guys a call once we're....somewhere for the night."

Its 2010 and Kenny's family has gotten even bigger. He and his wife, Christiev, just adopted a baby boy name Dakota. The kids couldn't be happier and everyone wanted to see the new addition to the family.

Its 1984 and Kenny is 20. He is the first to arrive at the lot where they were going to build the first house he drafted since he became CEO. He doesn't know that his life will be forever changed that day.


End file.
